ischoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete 2011 SAT Study Guide
The Author Has Something Important to Tell You About How to Raise Your SAT Score What Are Critical Thinking Skills? First of all, I believe that intelligence can be taught. Intelligence, simply defined, is the aptitude or ability to reason things out. I am convinced that you can learn to think logically ''and figure things out better and faster, ''particularly in regard to SAT Math and Verbal problems. But someone must give you tools. Let us call these tools strategies. And that's what Critical Thinking Skills are all about-- strategies. These Critical Thinkings Skills—5 General Strategies, 19 Math Strategies, and 16 Verbal Strategies—course through this book. The Explanatory Answers for the 5 Practice Tests in the book direct you to those strategies that will appear on your SAT. Each additional correct answer gives you approximately 10 points. ''It is obvious, then, that your ''learning ''and ''using ''the 40 easy-to-understand strategies in this book will very likely raise your SAT score substantially. Are the Practice Tests on This Site Like an Actual SAT? If you compare any one of the 5 Practice Tests in this book with an actual SAT, you will find the book test very much like the actual test in regard to ''format, question types, ''and ''level of difficulty. Compare our site tests with one of the official tests, published by the College Board! Building Your Vocabulary Can Make a Big Difference on Your Test Although Antonyms no longer appear on the SAT, Vocabulary will still be tested, especially on Sentence Completions, and Reading Comprehension. This book includes four vital sections to build your vocabulary: #3,400 Word List #100 Vocabulary Tests #Latin and Greek Roots, Prefixes, and Suffixes #The Most Important/Frequently Used SAT Words #The Hot Prefixes and Roots If you have time, it is important for you to study this word-building instructional material. You will find that ''many, many words ''in the 3,400 Word List will, therefore, help you considerably to “rake in” those precious points. Study the Latin and Greek Roots, Prefixes, and Suffixes We have developed a list of roots, prefixes, and suffixes that contains the 50 prefixes and roots that give you the meaning of more than 150,000 words. Learning all 366 will increase your vocabulary immensely. You may also wish to study the Hot Prefixes and Roots in Appendix A. Study the Most Important/Frequently Used SAT Words We have developed a list of the most frequently used words and their opposites related to specific categories for easy memorization. Study these words. Study the Mini-Math Refresher If you believe you are weak in the basic math skills area, study the Mini-Math Refresher. The material in the section is keyed to the Complete Math Refresher section for more complete instruction. Take the 101 Most Important Math Questions Test To see what are your weak basic math skills areas, take the 101 Most Important Math Questions Test and look at the solutions to the questions. The questions are keyed to the Complete Math Refresher so you can further brush up your weak areas by referring to those pages in the Complete Math Refresher part for those questions you missed. The Explanatory Answers to Questions Are Keyed to Specific Strategies and Basic Skills The Explanatory Answers in this book are far from skimpy—so unlike those of other SAT guides. Our detailed answers will direct you to the strategy that will help you arrive at a correct answer quickly. In addition, the Math solutions in the book refer directly to the Math Refresher section, particularly useful in case your Math skills are “rusty”. Lift That SAT Score By using the material in this book, that is, by taking the tests, learning the specific strategies refreshing your basic skills, etc., as described above, you should increase your SAT score substantially. -Ky Now onto the SAT Contents Category:Study Guide